


supplemental

by apotheosizing_mini (apotheosizing)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Episode Tag, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apotheosizing/pseuds/apotheosizing_mini
Summary: In the aftermath, what remains?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Magnus Archives Flash Fanwork Challenge





	1. calling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Magnus Archives Flash Fanwork Challenge, which took place from 20th July to 4th September 2020.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: calling; takes place around the time of Episode 142: Scrutiny

The Archivist fears this is his calling. It is so horrifyingly easy to lace his words with compulsion and pull the threads of a tale from their trembling mouths. Worse than the ease with which the impulse springs to mind is the fact that he likes it.  
  
He thinks of the statements he recounted into the microphone in the dim light of the archives. He thinks of the ghosts of the victims' fear that grip him as the words flow from him.  
  
He had never felt empathy for them when the connection broke, the emptiness of sensation filled with professional detachment and self-absorption. Sympathy, yes, understanding, yes, but the empathy never lingered. Now, on the other side of the arrangement, as the monster that lurks on the edges of the tape, he understands why.


	2. stress test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: test; takes place around the time of Episode 176: Blood Ties

There was always a forest. A forest of trees or of concrete and glass, towering spires blocked the broken line of the horizon. Basira had walked, her intentions as clear and sharp as the knife in her hand, into the hunting ground when the end came. She would walk out with Daisy by her side or not at all.  
  
It was not the first time she has run after Daisy but it was the first time Daisy was running from her. They locked eyes once, with nothing but the fear that clouded Daisy's eyes between them. Daisy had turned to flee; Basira had been too stunned to follow.  
  
It had always be the two of them against the world. It _would_ always be the two of them against the world. She would not let her fears prey on her like the others who stalked the wood, blood-drunk on the thrill and horror of the hunt reversed. She adjusted her grip on the knife's edge where she balanced and gave chase.


	3. unmoored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: connection, break; takes place nebulously pre-Season 5

In a world ruled by fear, Georgie was left adrift. By allegiance or revulsion all others were ensnared by power that fed on their dread, trapped in their service willingly or not.  
  
She thought of Melanie, her association with the Beholding null and void, and yet the spectre of its notice plagued her sleepless nights, much as she denied it when Georgie asked. She considered Jon, who she knew feared what he was becoming under the gaze of the Eye.  
  
The memory of fear was like that of a childhood injury that had never left a scar, a fact not a feeling, with nothing to anchor it. Even as she knew they were all hurtling toward a fate worse than any frightened mind could conjure, she could not be afraid.


	4. distorted fragments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: mirror; takes place after Episode 132: Entombed

The glass in her bathroom cabinet was shattered. In the space between the long, jagged points of fracture, she saw a face.

Dark brown eyes framed by darker bags of sleeplessness (where they should have been alight with the sharpness of a dangerous confidence), chapped lips threatening to bleed (replacing the curl of contempt so often held there like a coiled fist), and the errant line of a broken nose (this, at last, held a spark of recognition for her; it hadn't set right after that childhood brawl) stared back at her.

Daisy could not comprehend that this pitiful thing, this hollow shell once animated by purpose, however destructive, was her. Was it her?

Without the comforting rush of blood pounding in her ears, she found she could not be sure.


	5. all in train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: train (using the definition "a line of combustible material laid to lead fire to a charge"); takes place prior to the events of the statement in Episode 167: Curiosity

Before they met at a coffee shop in the heart of London, Agnes had followed back the spider's thread. Carefully, with the gossamer film held between her fingers, she had traced back the tether to its point of connection - the archivist. A bitter smile twisted her lips but she stopped short of a laugh; she would hold the acerbic feeling inside her like fuel to the flame.

Nothing she had ever done, she knew now, had been her own choice. She was an effigy bound to burn for one entity's purpose or another. In a moment of spite, she penned a letter to her anchor and signed it with the threat of self-sabotage.

More and more, they piled up in the drawers of her writing desk, forming a private monument to a choice: she never sent a single one.


End file.
